Stories of Akademi
by Firelord67
Summary: What goes on in the school when Ayano isn't around? Meet bizarre students, anime stereotyped, teachers with secrets, and clubs with a more than innocent agenda.


Sumire Suzaki hurried out to the garden, her long purple hair flowing out behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, girls!" she said.

"Don't worry about it," said Uekiya Engeika, the club leader.

"Was something going on?" asked a pink-haired girl named Sakura Hagiwara.

"Yes! Kokona-chan wanted to take a facial pic with me!" Sumire took out her phone.

Everyone stared at her.

"Can two girls even do that?" said Sakura, whispering to her friend Himari Fujita.

Sumire immediately shoved her phone in their faces.

"Check it out! It's so detailed!"

Himari quickly covered Sakura's eyes, but found that there was no need to.

The screen simply depicted a cute selfie of Sumire and Kokona. Himari and Sakura sighed out of relief.

"Of course it's just a selfie," said Himari.

"Kokona sure likes to get the angle just right!" said Sumire. "Anyway, Midori told me that this chapter is about us!"

The gardening club members oohed and excitedly chatted to one another.

"What does that mean?" said Uekiya.

"It means, I get to sing a song!"

"Huh?"

_Sumire: Let me blow you… away_

_You won't believe your eyes and ears today_

_You are in for a surprise_

_When you look into my eyes_

_You won't be able to deny my gay...ze_

"Your _what?_" said Uekiya, tilting her head.

"Come on, pres. There's no way you can deny my deep… penetrating… eye contact!" said Sumire, dragging out each word.

_Let me blow you… away_

_There is nothing that I will not do or say_

_To entertain a girl companion_

_In her hot and sweaty canyon_

_Like a stallion I come bursting through the ga… te_

_"_Stallion?" said Himari.

"Canyon?" said Sakura

"Sweaty?" said Uekiya.

"A stallion!" said Sumire, "You know, a male horse, a stud. A horse with a big…"

"Don't say it," said Himari,

"...Saddle. Now who's ready to mount up" Sumire beamed. Everyone groaned.

_Let me start with an inquiry_

_Which I've recorded in my diary_

_I've got a little thing I want say_

_What's worse than a conundrum_

_Or a gardener threesome!_

_Not taking time to enjoy life each day_

_You see the fun, will never cease_

_As long as we've got pink pansies_

_There's really nothing to it_

_When you're using cream...pie...flu...id_

"I don't think that's a thing," said Sakura.

"Depends what you mean by pie!" said Sumire.

"I'm just going to pretend I don't know what you're talking about," Himari awkwardly walked away, closer to the maze.

"I'm just going to pretend you do!"

_I caught the fever for hot fun_

_And I'm recruiting everyone_

_You know, this garden needs a little style_

_Hold my stockings, stretch my panties_

_I hope that you like sugar yammies_

_Cause I'm gonna sing and dance until you smile_

_Raibarou only works or naps_

_While I ride in Budo's lap_

_The soloution's simple_

_He'll fill her up_

_With his po...ten...tail!_

"Okay, enough with the double entendres!" said Himari, her forehead wrinkling.

"Double entendre?" Sumire blinked "Is that anything like a meange-a-trois? Cause I have no idea why someone would want to manage horse feeding,"

"Uhh..." Uekiya was at a loss for words,"

_Let me blow you… away_

_Like a needle I'll get lost inside your hay_

_Easy if you know how, just like milking a cow_

_Like running down a tongue in the fur of a pussy!_

"Woah!" said Sakura jumping back.

"What? What's wrong with being a cat person?"

Everyone looked at one another.

"Okay..." said Sumire "On with the next verse!"

_Let me blow you… away_

_I'm on my knees just to have a chance today_

_If you see me winking, it's cause we're both thinking_

_This reddish-blue style looks so ga...rish_

_"_What did you just call your hair?" said Himari.

"Garish! It means overly extravegent, typically in a tasteless manner,"

"Kinda like this song..." said Sakura.

"Come on, Sumire," said Uekiya, playfully rolling her eyes "Your hair is clearly pink,"

"It's reddish-blue!" Sumire protested.

"Why won't she just admit it..." said Himari,

"Yeah, you're not fooling anyone," said Sakura

"Uh, are we still talking about my hair, or something else," said Sumire.

_So let me taste you…_

_Blow you all…_

_One by one_

_Individually_

_Or in a group_

_Blow you_

_Away!_

Sumire took a bow as she finished.

"Well that was… something," said Uekiya.

"Now I know why we're never the subject of a chapter," said Sakura.

"Hey, where's Tsubaki?" said Himari.

"She said she needed to exorcise someone. I didn't know she was part of the sports club!" said Sumire.

Everyone looked at her.

As these events were taking place, Ayano and Osana walked by.

"Man, there sure are some weird students here," said Osana.

"I know, right?" said Ayano "Anyway, I'm gonna go grab some knives,"

"Okay," said Osana. "I think I'm gonna dye my hair blonde,"

As the two friends walked off, the gardening club was still discussing Sumire's song.


End file.
